


After Sex Talk

by lazyspider



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hulk Needs a Hug, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Sex, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyspider/pseuds/lazyspider
Summary: A collection of an 'After Sex Talk' with The Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own marvel.

English is not my main language and I'm sorry if you find any misspelled word or wrong choice of verb, thank you.

 

 

 

This story is originally from wattpad and this is basically just a repost of my story on wattpad.

→ you could search it (@sexyjima-)  
→ Title: After Sex Talk

I'll take request there (on wattpad) and I don't take request here (on Ao3), so if you want to request go to my wattpad.

Thank You :D


	2. Tony Stark

You wake up with a headache all over your head.

After a while, finally, the headache is gone and you turn to look around.

Not your room, that's the first thought that came to your mind.

Before your last night's memory came back to your head.

You immediately close your blushing face with your hand when the memory of having sex with a Stark— more specifically Tony Stark, returns to your head.

You finally realize that now you are naked and your clothes (and Tony's clothes) are scattered on the floor.

When you want to stand up and put on your shirt, you suddenly pulled back into the bed.

You shout out in shock when you feel a hand pulling at you, "Oh my—!"

"Be quiet, it's still early." You could hear a deep voice whispered to you, Tony's voice.

Then Tony innocently brings you to his embrace, hugging you from behind.

Finally, because the position is not comfortable, you turn your body and now you are face-to-face with Tony.

Tony looks very calm while sleeping, and for some reason it makes you want to touch his face.

And you did.

You touch his face.

Just as you about to touch his eyes, his eyes snapped open and you immediately shout, "Mothefu—!" and Tony, being a jerk he is, shut your mouth by kissing you.

A gentle kiss, and not the rough kiss you get like last night.

Finally after a while, Tony let go of the kiss and looked at your eyes.

"Don't be noisy, just let me sleep. I'm still sleepy." He said, and closed his eyes again.

You sigh when you see Tony's attitude, "At least let go of your hug, I want to make a breakfast." You say, trying to release his embrace, but Tony just hug you more tight.

After a few minutes of trying, you finally give up because it does not work— he's way stronger than you.

"Tony." You called, annoyed.

"Don't make breakfast, just stay with me."

"Don't act like a kid, Tony."

"Shh, just be quiet, I'm going to bed."

"But the breakfast—"

"You could eat my dick for breakfast." He said and that shut you up completely.

Silence filled the air, before you said (with a red face), "I hate you."

"I love you too."


	3. Peter Parker

 

 

 

The first thing you notice when you wake up is Peter arms, holding you tight to his body.

 

"Petey?" You called for him, and he just ignored you, continuing his beautiful sleep.

 

You struggle to get out from his hug, but he just tightened his arm around you. You gave up, "Hey, wake up, spider boy. I need to go." You said as you try (again) to move his arms from your stomach. Yes, you already know he is Spider-Man when you accidentally see Peter crawl in the wall when you decided to come to visit him, but you didn't tell him so he didn't know.

 

Being The Spider-Man's Girlfriend actually make you proud and worry at the same time. You're proud because you _are_ Spider-Man's girlfriend but you're worry because everytime you see him come home with bruises, you have a little heart attack.

 

He open his eyes and you stare into it, until Peter open his mouth— snapping you out from your thoughts. "Why?" He asked, a little irritated.

 

"You don't want your Aunt to come and see his son is naked with his girlfriend." You say and Peter let go of his hug, a little pissed you could tell. "You're right." he said while rolling his eyes.

 

"Aww, don't be mad, Spidey." You said while pinching his cheeks but he just brush it away.

 

You stand up from the bed— while Peter is still laying there — and start dressing. Just before you leave, you give Peter a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll see you again, tonight." You said with a wink and Peter just lay there with a red face, shocked with his girlfriend behavior— and then you go out from his bedroom, leaving him alone in his room.

 

"Oh my god." Peter mumbled under his breath while he buried his (red) face in the pillow. I will never get used to this, he thought but you could see a smile in his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 


	4. Steve Rogers

The first thing you notice when you wake up is a smell that come from the kitchen.

You panic, thinking that somebody may break in to your house, but realised that Steve _sleep_ in your house yesterday.

You let out a sigh of relief, grabbing Steve's blue sweater (which is too big for you) and walk out of your room, going to the kitchen. Wearing nothing but Steve's sweather.

When you come to the kitchen, you were welcomed by Steve that only wears a blue boxer— exposing his muscular body and thighs(?) —while he cook something, sausage you think.

 _I'm so lucky_ , you thought as you unconsciously lick your own lips when you see the view that displayed in front of you.

Steve realize you staring to him (damn it supersoldier) and he, without turning his head, ask you to sit.

"Sit there, (F/N)." He command with his deep voice while pointing to the kitchen table. But you being you, instead of sitting, you walk to him and hug him from behind.

Steve sigh, "Sit down there, sweetheart." He said still not turning his head and just let you hug him.

"I don't want." You said, challenging him.

He turned off the stove and finally, he turn his eyes towards you— staring at you.

"It's too early for this." he said and you don't reply, saying that you won't listen to him.

With a blink of eyes, Steve lifts you up and puts you on the table, his arms beside you as his (handsome) face lean forward, until his nose touch yours.

"Listen to me." he said and you being the cocky bitch you are, smile at him and grab his face— pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss last for a second before you decide to stop it (and let's not forget that Steve's make a disappointed sound because of it) and stare into his blue eyes, "How 'bout round two?" You said while smirking seductively to him.

"Don't blame me if you can't walk after this." He said, returning your smirk and then he carried you to your bed.

That morning, the neighbors could swore that they really heard a loud _sound_ coming from your house.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is originally from Wattpad, so you could check it there if you want.
> 
> And yeah, this story is just a repost to my Ao3 account.
> 
> I suggest you to search it on wattpad because, I'll take request in my wattpad account/story.
> 
> → Wattpad account: @sexyjima-  
> → Title: After Sex Talk
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
